1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus and method, and in particular, to an image recording apparatus and method for inspecting a print head during image recording.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a print head having recording elements arranged linearly or in a matrix, if there is abnormality in a recording element, image defect is generated in an image to be printed. For example, in a print head of an ink jet system (a marking system in which a liquid (ink) containing a coloring material and a functional material is separated into droplets, the droplets are ejected toward a recording object (medium) according to an image signal (print signal), and the coloring material and the functional material are attached and transmitted to the medium), if there is abnormality, such as non-ejection or failure in an ejection direction, in a nozzle as a recording element, image defect, such as stripes or unevenness, is generated in an image to be printed.
JP2014-91300A and JP2013-129112A describe a technique which inspects the state of each recording element during execution of a print job, prohibits the use of a recording element, in which abnormality is detected, and complements the abnormal recording element by another recording element.
JP1996-187881A (JP-H08-187881A) describes a technique which inspects the state of each recording element during execution of a print job, prohibits the use of a recording element, in which abnormality is detected, complements the abnormal recording element by another recording element, and when abnormality is eliminated, recovers the recording element to a normal operation.
JP2004-209460A describes a technique which determines the presence or absence of abnormality in a recording element, and when abnormality is determined twice in succession, recognizes that the recording element is abnormal.